Do You Believe in Magic?
by Hopeful Scribbler
Summary: Sue and Jack fly to Youngstown, Ohio to rekindle old and new feelings, and to work on a new case that seems to have as many twists and turns as an aerobic dancer!
1. Chapter 1

**Do You Believe in Magic? **

**S**ue was definitely _not_ going to get used to this. Her back was sore, her eyes felt heavy, and neck felt like it was about to fall off. When she was finally able to tear her eyes away from her laptop, she groaned and rubbed her soar neck as she reached for her stale cup of morning coffee.   
**S**he really wanted to go home to a nice, hot, bubbly bath, but she still had a lot of paperwork to catch up on. All the excitement of Jonathan Doe and the investigations left her no time to do her papers. Especially when Jack decided to up and move Sue down to a random hotel, 'just in case.' It wasn't so bad though, because he actually voiced his care and concern for her. He 'couldn't let anything happen to her.'  
**S**miling and giggling softly, Sue held the mug to her lips for a second, taking a delayed sip and grimacing at the sour taste in her mouth after swallowing. She gingerly placed the mug as far away as possible, so she wouldn't ally grab for it again, wrinkling her nose in distaste. Feeling a hand on her shoulder, she gasped and spun around simultaneously.   
**J**ack lifted his hands in surrender. " Whoa there, it's just me." He smiled and placed a calming hand on her shoulder. " I was just wondering for one, what you are doing here so late, and also what was making you giggle in your morning coffee." He lifted his hand to motion to her offset coffee mug, then placed it lower on her right arm.  
**B**lushing slightly, Sue averted her gaze, thinking back on her daydreams- more specifically- on Jack. " I have some paper work to finish, since I was so busy earlier, I had to stay late tonight to finish. And-um- I wasn't giggling…I was just thinking." She looked back up at him, watching his lips for a response and praying that her face wasn't turning pink from her reminiscence of him.  
**J**ack smiled to himself, wondering what exactly made Sue smile and giggle the way she did. He brought his hand to her cheek, using his thumb to rub in gentle circles. " I didn't realize I could hear your thoughts- let me try it again." He placed his left hand on her temple, and held her head there, and pretended to hum and read her mind. Sue huffed and rolled her eyes, shaking her head in wonder.  
**" Oh**, Sue…I can't seem to get anything, maybe you can give me a lead, or a hint… Oh wait, I'm getting something…It's a guy's face…dark hair, handsome, cute smile…oh wait…I'm getting a name…Jack…" He opened his eyes, " Sue!" He gasped. Sue raised an eyebrow, then rolled her eyes again. " You were dreaming about me…unless there is another Jack in your life." He gave her a fake pout.  
**F**or the third time, Sue rolled her eyes and smirked at him, a bit more than flustered. " Wha- what makes you think that?" She flashed him a nervous smile, trying to regain her composure. " I mean, no I wasn't…exactly." Sue glared at him, trying to change the subject.  
**L**aughing again, Jack stepped backward a few steps. " Sue, one thing you learn on this job is when someone is lying, but you also learn to observe, and when you whispered 'Jack' and giggled I observed it." He turned to leave, and stopped as if contemplating.

" Jack, wait." Sue moved towards him. " We need to talk, about, well, stuff." Sue bit her lip and gave Jack another nervous smile.

"Okay, well, I am guessing you haven't had anything in the way of dinner, how about Alfie's?" He smiled and took her hand.

"Sure, you buying?" Sue signed quickly, muttering the words while smirking.  
Jack laughed again, signing back " Sure- I'm buying, let's eat."

**H**e grabbed his jacket, waiting for Sue to grab hers from her chair. "Ready? C'mon, I hear a double cheeseburger calling your name…it sounds desperate." Jack joked, resorting back to talking. He motioned for her to go first, and then placed his hand at the small of her back, gently, yet, there was almost a possessive firmness to its pressure.

Chapter 2

---"Goodnight Sue," Jack said as they came to her apartment door, then almost hit himself when he remembered her back was turned so she couldn't hear a thing he said. He stepped closer towards her and tapped her on the shoulder. Sue spun so quick that her eyes widened when she realized how close they really were.  
"Oh-" Sue gasped slightly, then gave him a weak grin. She involuntarily yet blatantly stared at his lips for a few seconds before realizing what she was doing, then averted her gaze sheepishly. Jack smiled at her, and watched as she blushed for about the thirtieth time that night. " We should probably say go-" Sue let an intake of breath as Jack lifted her face with his index finger, and reluctantly sighed into his brown eyes.  
"Hey, relax for a second, okay?" Jack looked straight into her eyes, willing her to calm against him. When she smiled ever so slightly, he took it as a good sign. " I won't let anything happen to you, anything bad at least." He added with a joking tone.  
Moving his hand from Sue's chin, he placed it at the back of her neck and Sue felt a bit of déjà vu set in. The memory of their 'undercover' kiss almost a year ago at Callahan and Merced flashed before her half closed eye lids.  
Willing Sue to open her eyes, Jack rubbed her cheek with his thumb. Looking into her eyes, all the love, desire and passion in his own reflected in her bluish depths. Not taking any chances, Jack slowly brought his lips down to hers, leaving her plenty of room to hesitate, but she didn't.  
Sue smiled at Jack's reluctance, he could be so sweet at times. "Jack," She whispered, caressing his face. She brought his face closer, barely inches away, but still didn't kiss him. That was all Jack needed though, and he brought their faces together, gently but passionately kissing her moist lips. He gently leaned her against the wall, next to the door, all the while still kissing her.  
Sue caressed Jack's face, and then placed her hands on his chest, pulling him closer. She laughed when she leaned closer, because Jack did at the same time, and they bumped noses. Jack ran his tongue along her lips, asking permission to enter. Sue smiled and gave in, relishing the taste of his mouth.  
"Oh- oh uh…"   
Sue pulled away quickly but reluctantly. " Lucy! We were just, uh, saying…" she failed at finishing the rest.  
Jack finished for her, " Uh, goodbye."  
Both looked at each other and smiled reassured, then looked at their friend. Lucy had her arms crossed over her chest and gave them a knowing look. " Uh huh, I'm sure. I thought I heard voices out here, but all it was were noises." Lucy smirked and turned to go inside. " Just keep it down tonight, some s need their beauty sleep."  
"Hey!" Sue called after her, " I saw that, Luce!" She laughed and followed her friend inside, pulling Jack in with her.

THE NEXT MORNING-FRIDAY- 7 AM  
" Sue? Jack just called, he will be here in ten minutes to pick you up." Lucy signed quickly, knowing she needed to get ready for work herself. She laughed when Sue rolled her eyes at the mention of Jack picking her up. Their relationship had changed tremendously since last night, but some things never change.

Sue signed 'thanks' to her roommate and finished putting on her pale blue eye shadow. Her matching blue shirt and black overcoat seemed flimsy in the cold weather, but she would grab her coat on the way out. She brushed her hair and put it in a twisted knot, carefully letting some hang, and clipped it with a black clip. Jack had admitted more than once that he loved when her hair was down, but today, Sue wanted him to work- physically work- to get what he wanted. She loved to tease him.

"Okay Luce, I am leaving, see you at work!" She smiled, knowing that Lucy most likely was soaking in the tub, because she didn't have a very paranoid chauffeur. Sue smiled and grabbed her long blue coat and Levi's leash. " C'mon boy, lets get going." Sue called for the dog and bent down when he came jogging up to her, waiting for his leash. Together they walked down to meet Jack.

Chapter Three

About ten minutes in to the drive to the Bullpen, Sue noticed that they were not en route. She began to get nervous, and then remembered who she was with, and then the nervousness turned into sheer curiosity.

" Jack? This isn't the way to work. Where are you taking us?" Sue glanced at his thoughtful features, wondering even more of their destination, and the reason why he was so distant. She felt a bit of relief when he turned toward her.

" Good morning to you too, sunshine. D called me at five thirty this morning. There's this case, out of state…were needed there." Jack laughed nervously. He glanced at Sue, who was staring at him skeptically. He did a double take. " What, what's wrong?" He asked the woman next to him.

"Pull over." Sue said smirking and nodding her head towards the side of the city street. She smirked even more when she saw Jack raise his eyebrows in question.

"What?" Jack asked incredulously. He shifted the gears and glanced at Sue again.

" Pull over, then we'll talk." She explained just as vague as he was before. She grinned when he complied, and then unbuckled her seatbelt. She waited for Jack to stop, but then he began talking.

" What is goin-" Jack was interrupted by Sue's silencing finger placed on his lips. He raised his eyebrows again, but this time was smart enough not to talk.

Biting her lip, Sue smiled at his obvious discomfort. Reaching over to him, she met her lips with his, and kissed him with fervor. She placed her hand behind his neck to bring him as close as she could, feeling her heart and soul swell with passion. The kiss ended almost too soon, Sue placed her forehead against Jack's to gain her breath.  
"Wow, what was that for?" Jack wondered out loud. He held her face in his hands, rubbing her cheeks with his thumb softly. Without waiting for an answer he kissed her again.

"I kissed you because I wanted you to come back to me, you were fading out, what's your excuse?" Sue smiled, waiting for his answer.

Jack returned the witty smile, " Because your beautiful, and because your right, I wasn't all the way here." he reached behind her head and tugged at her twist. " It just looked like it could use some help…" Jack said in way of explanation for the knowing look she gave him. When her hair was loose and flowing, Jack ran his hands through the silky strands and reached over to kiss her neck.

"Jack- uh- Jack, you were talking about our assignment, like where you are taking me." She gently moved Jack upright, biting her lip in habit.

" Hey, don't give me that look, you started this," Jack grinned mischievously at her, " Okay, Okay… back to work, so to speak." He reluctantly released her, and reached over her to the glove box. He pulled out a thick manila file and handed it to her. Sue read the location and looked up at him questioningly.

" Quantico? Jack, why did you tell me?" Sue looked hurt, after all, this was her home town. She went on reading the file.

"Sue, I am sorry, but this is really eating me up too, it was all I could do to not get the DEA involved. Bruno Barrone is a country hopping, smuggling, dealing, kidnapping, Italian immigrant who had the nerve to kidnap a federal agent's wife and daughter." He shook his head sadly. Sue could see the anger in his eyes and face.

" Hey, stay with me here. What I don't get is, if this is a federal case, and it is a federal agent's family, who most likely live in DC, what are we doing going to Quantico?" She reread the location and then skimmed the facts and analysis.

Jack pulled into a parking garage and drove up to the third floor. " The wife and daughter were visiting her parents while Federal Agent Stone was in and overseas assignment. The two were kidnapped during their stay, actually, on their way back to the airport. We have video surveillance of the scene from the gas station they stopped at around three AM."

"What were they doing at a gas station at three AM?" Sue asked incredulously.  
" Flights don't begin until 6 AM, unless they had a private plane." Sue watched as he shook his head.

" No they didn't, and we don't know the answer to that, but we do have the video of Laura Stone talking to a man who's back is to the camera… I was hoping that once we get inside, you can read his lips…and be my partner on this assignment…what do you say?" He looked at her with is puppy dog eyes. Sue could almost swear his bottom lip popped out further.   
She laughed at the face he made. " I don't really have much of a choice, you already got me at 'good morning.'" Sue grabbed his hand and squeezed it lightly as Jack pulled into a parking space and turned off the engine.

As they got out of the car, Sue looked around to see if there was anything she recognized the garage, but it looked like all garages, plain and dark. She glanced questioningly at Jack who walked up beside her and caught her hand in his.

" We're at the crime lab and analysis center. Garret wanted us to have as many accommodations as possible, so he arranged for us to view the footage here, instead of at the Bullpen. Then we'll go back home and pack, and head for Ohio."

Sue nodded and they headed for the elevator, her nerves beginning to get the best of her.

**Chapter Four-**

Sue stood between Jack and Agent Manning, waiting for them to retrieve the video clip from the security camera. She couldn't understand why, but she felt a tiny bit angry at Jack, but couldn't think of why. She bit her lip and gave him a sidelong glance, then simultaneously frowned. - What is going on? One minute I was whispering kisses against his lips, the next, I can't wait to smack him. -

She glanced at Jack again, who was busy talking to agent Manning. She busied herself by reading the background check of all known related people to the case. She was engrossed in reading the psyc eval of the little , Bethany. Sue jumped when she felt a gentle hand on the small of her back.

"Sue, Manning found the video footage, he is ready for you." Jack looked at her softly and smiled at her, completely oblivious her unknown anger.

Sue walked towards to the LCD screen and watched as the footage fuzzed in and out for a few seconds. She turned questioningly towards Jack, who just motioned for her to watch the screen. When a picture finally focused, Sue squinted to make out faces in the dark haze of the night. " Could you lighten the video a little please, Agent Manning?" Sue asked politely, not removing her eyes from the screen. A feminine face appeared, hazed and fuzzy. " Zoom in on the woman's face." She commanded softly. When they complied, Sue squinted again to focus her eyes, she gasped in recognition. " Oh my god, Jack!" She clutched his arm to steady her weak legs.

" What? What's wrong, Sue?" Jack asked, his oblivion obvious. He placed a comforting hand around her waist and held her close, not caring where they were.

"Jack, that's Laura!" She pointed at the distraught and fearful young woman's face.  
Jack smiled sadly, and a little annoyed. " Sue, we know that, you read that in the file, remember?" He put a supporting hand on her shoulder, hugging her quickly.

"No, Jack!" Sue shook her head exasperated. " Laura Weber, from my high school. She was one of my good friends, along with Jennifer." She focused again on Laura's lips, making out what she was saying.

"She said: Victor, what are you doing? Why are you following me?" Sue stepped closer to the video screen. The man with his back towards the counter produced something from his jacket pocket. " Jack, what was that? He showed her something, but not a gun." She looked at him, completely confused. Laura's lips began moving again." She said: You can take me, but leave my daughter out of it, Mr. Ber-" the video shorted out, leaving a black screen. Sue looked at Jack with an look on her face, questions hovering in her eyes. " I couldn't catch his full last name, sorry." She signed the last part.

Jack gave her a winning smile, " Agent Manning, send Agent Williams this footage and ask her if she can enhance the video and check if she can do her tricks with the ear lobe thingy.." He grabbed Sue's hand, and intertwined their fingers. " Ms. Thomas and I have some packing to do. When CSU is done with the crime scene, we'll call you with the details." With that, Jack and Sue turned and exited the building.

-**TWO HOURS LATER-**

Jack finished packing thirty minutes ago, and pulled up to Sue's apartment building.  
He threw his extra duffel in the back seat behind the driver's seat, and ran up to the entrance. Walking up to her door, he knocked gently, and waited for Sue to answer. He waited…and waited…and waited some more. He could hear Levi barking, sounding annoyed. "Sue? Levi?" Jack waited a few seconds and checked the door, it was unlocked. He cautiously opened the door, and reflexively grabbed for his gun.

Jack hurriedly went to the living room, and at no sign of Sue, he carefully walked down the hall towards her bedroom. He was a little uncomfortable just walking into her room, but he had to check if she was okay. Knowing he was taking a big risk in their newly found relationship, he thrust open the door. " Sue?"

Then he saw her, on the far edge of her bed, her golden head in her hands, her back wracking with sobs, silent, tormenting sobs that shook her whole body. His heart clenched at the sight of her so distraught and sad. He slowly walked over to her, silently pulling her into his arms and leaning against the bed frame pulling her limp body with him, laying her on top and kissing her head. He ran his fingers through her hair, then began soothingly rubbing her back.  
"Hey," He said softly lifting her chin to meet her eyes, her red rimmed, tear stained hazel eyes. " What's wrong, is it Laura?"

He cupped her face in his hands. " Sue, tell me." He kissed her tear stained cheeks.

He watched her eyes as she slowly nodded. She ducked her head as she started crying again, this time it wasn't silent, but barely audible. He kissed her lips lovingly and pulled her close.  
They laid there for about 15 minutes, and then Sue finally lifted her head and took a shallow breath. She looked into his worried eyes, and reached to kiss all that worry and pain away. " Thank you," she said when they finally came up for air. " I needed that. Needed you." Sue blushed at her declaration, but didn't take her eyes off of him. He smiled at her for the thousandth time and tucked her hair behind her eyes. " I'm always here for you, no matter what, okay?" He kissed her again, and she laid her head on his chest.

" I remember Jen's 17th birthday, we planned on going to Pierre's. A really nice French restaurant, and when I got there, Laura already showed up. She was crying, and it looked like she had been crying for hours. Her boyfriend decided to dump her and college enlist, no warnings. I gave our reservations to Jen's parents and we stayed over and had chick night, watching comedy movies all night to help Laura laugh." She hiccupped, and then laughed. " It turned out that he was forced to drop college because of his grades and lack of money and enlisted so he could go to college for free." She smiled again, fingering at his shirt. " That was the best birthday we ever had together." She started to cry again.

"Hey, love, this isn't your fault, in any possible way can it be your fault. We'll get them back, you'll get them back." He hugged her tightly and then Sue carefully got up, knowing they had a long day ahead of them, including a short plane ride. She sighed and grabbed her bags.

-I hope Jack is right.-

**Chapter Five**

Jack drove, pushing the speed limit, knowing they didn't have much time until their flight was scheduled to depart. They still needed to pay a visit back to the bullpen, so they could get Tara's analysis of the video footage.

_All of this must really be eating at Sue_. Jack thought, then, as if to reassure her, he intertwined her delicate fingers with his calloused ones. He saw her eyes move from out the window to his hand, and then saw her smile.

"Hey, we'll find her, I promise you. But Sue, you gotta promise me, you aren't going to do any of your famous solo acts, kay?" Jack pleaded with her.

Sue nodded and smiled again. She knew he didn't mean that in a rude way, she knew she scares the soul out of him every time she is late to work because she is always doing the solo act. She didn't want to scare him again. " I promise, no solo acts, cross my heart."

They arrived at the bullpen in record time, and then rushed in even faster. Tara gave them an odd look as they practically ran the entire Boston Marathon into the building.

"Where's the fire? Your plane isn't scheduled to depart for two hours." She shook her head again and pulled up the video footage that she had just finished analyzing.

" Find anything helpful?" Sue asked hopefully. She nonchalantly went for Jack's hand and held it close her side, thinking no one would notice. Everyone standing behind them did though, everyone equated to Lucy, Myles, and Bobby. Tara was busy readying to show off her talents.

"I found everything and more. I was able to do a facial reconstruction of him outside of the stockings, and also match him via his earlobe, to a guy in AFIS. His name is Victor Berisona. He was convicted back in 2000 for possession of narcotics and his son, whom he lost a custody battle to. His ex-wife had a restraining order filed, and when he broke it, He was arrested. He and Barrone were cellmates and apparently, smuggling partners." She shook her head sadly.

Tara removed a disk from her computer. " Here is a copy of the information, including the video, facial reconstruction and AFIS files." She handed it to Jack, who smiled.

"Thanks Tara, we appreciate it. Now, if you don't mind, we have a plane and kidnapper to catch."

**Chapter Six-**

ON THE FLIGHT TO OHIO

Jack looked over at Sue, who had her soft hazel eyes closed. He wanted, at first, to look out the window, he loved to see the city at night, but when he glanced at Sue, his eyes were compelled and content to just bask in her beauty and solidarity. Her body was turned slightly toward him, and the pillow she was given at the beginning of their departure was put at the small of her back instead of her neck. He ever so gently wrapped his right arm around her shoulders and shifted her head onto his shoulder. Luckily, the button to shift the seats was on the left armrest, so Jack pressed both of them to recline both seats back. There was hardly anyone in the business class of the flight, so they had the area to themselves. As the seats shifted, so did Sue's golden head, downward slightly, onto his chest.

The book that he was staring at a minute before fell to his feet, abandoned and forgotten. Jack began to run his fingers through her hair, mesmerized by the silkiness of it and smoothing it away from her face.

The plane shifted hard against turbulence, almost waking Sue, who moaned at the sudden jerk of motion and rolled closer to the almost familiar warmth, wrapping her arm around Jack's waist. Unfortunately, god created something called an armrest, that prevented the warmth from scooting any closer, and pushed into Sue's stomach. This time, she woke up. Stretching her free arm towards the window, she tried to process the warm body underneath her. "Oh, Jack…Sorry, I didn't mean to do that." She sat up quickly, trying to distance herself from him, her head spinning with Jack in her mind.

Jack laughed and pulled her back to him and kissed her head. " I don't have a problem with it, besides, I put you there. I'd like to think that I am a bit more comfortable than airplane upholstery." He watched as she blushed, and buried her head in his chest.  
" Tif eelf ooh ruuuut, ooh ofst be wiiif yooou." Sue said, her voice muffled by Jack's shirt. Realizing he couldn't understand her, Sue clutched his shirt to help her up. " Sorry, I meant, this feels right, to just be here with you." Sue blushed again, when Jack smiled at her, his eyes full of longing, and, something else. He smiled, and so did Sue. She felt his hand on her cheek, and she closed her eyes to relish the effect that he had over her.

Jack took the moment to kiss her softly, and smiled when she melted against him. " Sue?" He asked softly, against her lips.

" Hmmm?"

" Can I tell you something?"

" I dunno, can you?"

"Seriously, Sue, this is important!" Jack half yelled.

" Gosh Jack, I was just kidding, relax." Sue tried to comfort him.

" I'm sorry Sue, but this case has really gotten to me, even though it has barely begun, and I just need to get some things out of my head…and er, other areas."

Sue looked at him uncomfortably, "What has gotten into you, why are you acting like this, caring one minute, angry and serious the next."

" Sue… I love you." Jack caressed her cheek softly.

Sue looked up at him sharply, and gave a nervous laugh. " Oh…that is serious." She bit her lip nervously, and then smiled up at him. 

Sue wrapped her hands around his neck and pulled him towards her. She made love to his lips, slipping her sweet tongue into his mouth, and caressing his own tongue lovingly. Sue broke the kiss, almost regretfully, but only to nip at his ear playfully, and whisper, " I love you too, seriously."

**Chapter Seven-**

About an hour after the plane landed, Jack and Sue were able to get to the hotel that they were staying at overnight. Demetrius was supposed to call them to go over the case plan.

"So, Jack, are we going undercover again, or are we hear as agents?" Sue asked completely confused. They never left the bullpen without knowing the plan before, and suddenly backing from the routine made her a little nervous.

Jack thought for a moment, and then shrugged. " I don't know anything yet. D is supposed to call and give us a heads up. But I have to admit, it makes me a little bit nervous to be here without any idea as to what we should be doing." He dropped his overnight bags near the door and swiped the card in the lock and waited till the green light flashed. He waited for Sue to enter then glanced around their suite.

"Apparently, that isn't our biggest problem." Sue said sarcastically, and spun around. The room was eloquently decorated in navy and pastel blues, with a hint of aquamarine.

The kitchenette was small, but open with only two walls, and then the sitting area doubled as a bedroom, with only one and a half walls separating them in an "L" shape, curving around the king sized mattress. " Ahem… I guess we are really go forward with the budget cuts now." Sue joked, looking skeptically at the heavenly expanse of feathers and pillows. She then looked at the sitting room, with the plush tan leather couch, matching loveseat and recliner. " I'll, uh, take the couch. Payback for the last time this happened."

Jack, on the other hand, had other ideas. " No Sue, I'll take it, I sleep better in refined spaces anyway." He ended with a lame excuse. " Really, I don't mind." Jack smiled, trying to convince her.

Sue smiled, despite the uncomfortable topic. " Thanks for the chivalry, but I do mind. I am taking the couch, whether you want me to or not." Sue then walked over and threw her stuff on the couch, and turned in time for Jack to give a huge grin and roll his eyes. She stuck out her tongue and pulled out the file on Laura Stone. She gracefully sat down in the corner of the couch with her right leg tucked under her left, and began reading the updated information sent in from Tara.

A few minutes later, Jack tapped her on her shoulder. " D just called, we are basically to stay neutral, until we find the kidnappers, and then we go undercover as bounty hunters. Tara emailed me the results of Laura's cell phone records, her last call was made to a Melina Alderone, who also happens to be Victor Berisone's niece."

Sue made an odd face, and then began shuffling through papers in the file, and the pulled something out, handing it to Jack. " This is the birth certificate for Laura's daughter. Melina Alderone is listed as kin, as Laura's sister. Laura never mentioned a sister before."

Jack frowned, reading over the certificate. " Looks like we found ourselves a mystery."

**Chapter...8?**

Sue was sitting on the edge of the bed, furiously typing to Tara, who was multi-tasking, talking to Sue and trying to dig up some dirt on Melina.

TARA: Are you sure that you never heard of her? No side mention of a daughter, or step daughter?

SUE: Sure Tara, " What do you want to do this weekend? Oh, I forgot, I can't do anything, because I am visiting my long lost secret sister." Really, Tara, I would tell you if I did.

TARA: Right, I'm sorry Sue, I just can't seem to find anything unusual besides a few unpaid parking tickets and tons of old medical reports from when she was a kid.

SUE: Wait? How many are there? I know kids are clumsy, but to have "tons" of medical reports put in your public records seems to sound like an abusive past.

TARA: Well, most of them are broken or fractured bones, but they progressed into burns and extensive cuts on the arms and stomach. It says the father claimed she fell on a broken mirror while they were moving. She was 13 when it happened. It does sound a little like abuse... I think your right Sue, I'll have to look into it.

SUE: Thanks Tara, I really appreciate this, and I didn't mean to snap earlier... I guess I am getting a little to close to the case. 

TARA: Sue, your just protecting your best friend from getting hurt... you did nothing wrong.

SUE: I suppose your right. Wait... Tara, what is the home address on the medical reports for Melina Alderone?

TARA: Uh, hold on. 187 SW Barnes Avenue Carlton, Ohio. Isn't that in the east? You grew up in southern Ohio, not eastern.

SUE: Nice job, Sherlock. This is exactly what I thought. Laura and Melina have seperate fathers, right? Well, I am guessing that Melina's step-mother is not in the picture, because she isn't mentioned in the medical reports, the father is. So, I think it was a kidnapping/ illegal adoption, and her father, Mr. Alderone, gives her his name, and moves her far enough not to run into his former lover, but close enough to "look in on her".

TARA: Wait, you think Melina's father is somehow involved in Laura and Bethany's abduction? Do we have anything suspicous on him?

SUE: That was my next question.

TARA: Well, that might take me a while..Can I get back to you on that?

SUE: Sure, talk to you later.

TARA: Yeah.

SUE: Okay, bye.

Sue turned off her blackberry and rubbed her eyes, feeling exhausted. Suddenly, she felt a comforting hand on her waist.

"Oh! Jack, where'd you come from? " Sue asked, startled.

Jack smiled, then turned serious. " Now, I know this is hard to comprehend, but I flew here, then appeared from the kitchen."

Sue rolled her eyes and hit his shoulder playfully," You know what I meant."

Jack looked at her, concern reflecting in his gentle gaze. " Are you okay though, I know this is a close case for you, and I don't want you to get hurt."

Sue smiled, and moved into his strong embrace." I'll be fine, as soon as this case is over, but that is how it always is...because we both know ever case is a close case with me."

Jack placed his chin on Sue's head and sighed. " That's exactly what I'm afraid of."

Chapter 9 

After taking a distressed, hour long nap, Sue finally gave up and went to the bathroom to freshen up. She had no idea what Jack was up to, but did remember that they had to fly out to Quantico tomorrow to speak with the head director of Special Agent Stone's unit.

After shutting off the tap, and drying her face, Sue walked out of the L shaped bedroom, and into the living area. On the coffee table, she saw Jack's laptop, which was on, but no sign of Jack.

A small atom of worry began to build up in Sue's chest, but as she got closer to the computer, she saw a piece of white paper with Jack's handwriting on it.

_Sue,_

_Don't worry; I left about 4 o'clock, and I will be back around 5:15. I went to meet with an old friend, and I didn't want to wake you, you looked a little stressed, and I wanted to give you some peace. Take a look at my computer, there is some info there that you might find a bit interesting._

_Love you,_

_Jack_

Sue grinned, rereading the note slowly. Glancing at the clock, she saw that it was 4:45 She then took an inquisitive glance at the computer screen. It looked like a bunch of public records and documents that were downloaded off the state sites. There were four tabs, each marked with a letter; "M", "T", "V", and "B".

Sue clicked on the first one, "M" and began reading. It was a complete history of Melina Alderone! _–You never cease to amaze me, Jack.-_ Sue thought, smiling again. She went back to the computer, and began to read again.

**_Melina Alderone was put into protective custody with her biological father when she was 11 months old, after being a victim of a hit and run with a high ring drug dealer. Her biological mother and half sister were both told that Melina and her father had been killed in the accident, when in fact; they were lying in the ICU. We had no choice but to lie. Melina's childhood was not at all a normal or pleasant one. Her father, who suffered from PTSD, became and Alcoholic, and very abusive towards Melina. Because they were in PC, couldn't place her in another home, because of the suspicions that could surface from her files. She endured many broken bones, burns, bite marks and cuts, but she is in all aspects a survivor. Melina began questioning her past when she found a locket engraved MAW, with a picture of her mother and sister inside. When she confronted her father, Theodore Alderone, he denied it. She then came to me, distraught and confused, and because she was 18, I told her everything. She was angry, and in denial. I took it upon myself to contact her mother and sister, who were still in shock the next week, when I met them for coffee. Melina Alderone was taken out of PC when she turned 19, and since then, she has kept close contact to her mother and sister. Her father died of triple organ failure of the heart, liver and kidneys, two weeks before her 20th birthday. She had not seen him since the confrontation with the locket. I have kept in contact with her, and she seems to be very happy._**

_**Documented and written July 17, 2001**_

_**Mitchel Larksin, PHD, MD**_

_Wow_, Sue thought_, She has definitely had a hard life_. Suddenly, and idea struck her. If Melina was in close contact with Laura soon after High School, Laura never told anyone, and Sue has always kept in close contact also, even after she moved to DC.

"What is going on? There is definitely something messy in here. Laura would have told me about Melina…would she?" Sue said quietly.

Levi, who was lounging at her feet, suddenly popped his head up and pawed at Sue's leg. She gave him a distracted look, and went back to reading. A few seconds later, she felt her hair being lifted from her neck, and warm lips being replaced.

" Hello to you too, Jack." Sue said, smiling appreciatively.

" You know, it isn't healthy to talk to yourself like that. I might have to admit you to the loony bin." Jack joked, sitting down beside her, dodging the pillow that was aimed at his head.

" Very funny…Sparky." Sue taunted, using Bobby's nickname for him.

The overall mood was playful when Jack lunged at Sue with the idea to start a tickle war. Sue screamed as soon as Jack's fingers came in contact with her sides. She arched her back in protest and grinned when Jack was caught off guard.

On the floor, Levi groaned an intellectual doggy groan and moved to the kitchen area, giving his master and friend privacy.

Back on the couch, Sue rolled over to be on top of Jack, and sat on his stomach. He looked surprised, but Sue pretended not to notice, and just grinned smugly.

" Oh, you haven't won yet." Jack said in sureness. His hands moved to tickle her neck, but she captured them in her small fingers, and wrapped them around her waist. She leaned into him, and kissed the side of his mouth.

Whispering in his ear she said, " Are you sure?" The look in his eyes made Sue take a deep breath, and give a guilty smile.

Jack moved his hands to caress her neck and he pulled her down to him, her body lay in match with his own, down to their toes. He brought his lips up to hers and shivered when he felt the tingling spark that followed the joining of their lips. She tasted like honey and lemon, and he couldn't get enough of her. He untangled his hands from her hair and moved them the bare skin on her back.

Sue moaned into Jack's lips and arched her back against him at the contact of skin to skin. Jack deepened the kiss at her response, moving to be on top. He pulled away, smiling over her. " Yeah, I'm sure."

Sue rolled her eyes and glanced at the clock over the fireplace. " Jack, we have to get back to work. We have that meeting at Quantico tomorrow, and we have to be ready for it."

Jack groaned, and sat up, pulling Sue up with him. " Your almost as bad as Levi sometimes. Always got to bring us back to reality. You know what they say about all work and no play…" Jack warned her playfully.

" Really Jack…this is important to me." Sue sent him a pleading look, and he melted.

" Fine, fine…back to work. Did you read the files I saved for you?"

" Yes, at least the one on Melina. I was so shocked I had to reread it. It all makes sense now. But the only thing I don't get is, if Melina found Laura when she was 19, Laura and I would be 21, and in college. She would have been ecstatic and told me, right?"

" Not necessarily. She was probably to shocked and confused to tell anyone. Remember, she was lead to believe Melina died when she was a baby. Laura probably didn't know what to believe, and who to trust. It isn't and wasn't your fault, Sue. You didn't have a clue to what was going on, and probably could have helped much anyway."

" I understand that, but I still feel guilty."

"Well don't, okay?"

Sue didn't answer; instead, she got up and went to the kitchen for a glass of juice. She put the bottle on the counter, and leaned against the counter for support. She put her head in her hands and sighed. Jack watched from the couch, and he frowned.

He walked over to her and wrapped his arms around her tiny waist and hugged her close, kissing her hair.

" We'll get through this…together."

In front of him, Sue let one lone tear slip from her eye; a mixture of sadness and happiness filled her heart.

_Things will get better, as long as I am with Jack._

_Chapter 10…._

Chapter 11:

The gown that Sue had her eyes on was not the one she intended on buying. It was far too pricey for her frugal wallet, and besides, the one on the bargain rack was affordable and looked nice too.

As she walked over to the dressing rooms to try on the cheaper gown, she passed the one she really wanted. It was an off the shoulder gown with a silk bodice and chiffon and satin skirt that filled out slightly. The entire gown was a deep, midnight blue with rhinestones glittering in the scooped, "U" cut back. It showed a bit more of her back then she felt most comfortable with, but it was beautiful.

Sue felt the fabric lightly, a dreamy expression lightly touching her delicate features. On impulse, she grabbed the gown from the rack and walked into the stall closest to the three-way, floor to ceiling mirrors.

She first tried on the cheaper gown, which was a deep emerald sheer and silk-like material with a loose fitted ankle length skirt and spaghetti strap bodice. It fit nicely, but it didn't flatter her curves as much as she would have liked. After all, this was her first event with Jack as an actual couple, and she wanted to look fantastic.

She looked at the blue gown longingly, and unzipped the hidden size zipper. As she stepped into the dress, she sighed in contentment, and knew this was the dress for her. She adjusted the dress and zipped it back up. She walked out to the mirrors and awed at what the dress did for her. She turned and checked the back of the dress to make sure it wasn't too showy, like she thought. It dipped deep into the small of her back, but not too far down. The gown was gorgeous, and it made her look beautiful.

Sue sighed, and decided that no matter the price, she would buy this one. It just felt right. Besides, she had a nice pair of strappy dark blue heels at the hotel, and a silver and dark blue swirl wrap that matched as well. She had nothing that matched emerald.

After she got dressed, Sue walked over to the customer service counter to pay for the dress. The young clerk smiled at Sue, and said "hi". Sue smiled back, and returned the greeting. She pulled out her credit card, and handed it to the girl. While she waited for the receipt, the girl decided to strike up conversation with Sue. " This is a beautiful dress, what is the occasion?"

"Oh, I am going to an impromptu charity ball with my, ah, friend." Sue replied.

" Sounds like fun. Would you like this in a box?" Andie, the clerk asked politely.

" Oh, yes please."

Sue smiled again, grabbed her credit card and box, and walked out to the food court. She sat on a nearby bench and pulled out her blackberry and dialed Jack.

" Hello" Jack's greeting popped up on the screen.

" Hey, it's Sue. I am all done, but I figured I would grab something to eat, are you hungry?" She typed quickly onto the screen.

" Sure, I'll meet you wherever."

" How about Sabarro's? I feel like pasta" Sue suggested the famous Italian fast food restaurant after seeing the cup in the trash.

" Sure, see you in five."

" Okay, bye." Sue hung up and walked to go get in line. At her turn, she chose tomato and cheese gnocchi with two vinaigrette salads and root beers.

Sue paid for the food and went to find a seat near the stand to look for Jack. She placed her Nordstrom's bag with her purse in the extra seat, and grabbed one of the root beers for a sip. She took the files from Dr. Larksin and began reading the one on Laura. It was nothing she really didn't know, except for after her marriage to Special Agent Stone. Dr. Larksin recalled that Laura began to hide within herself, and become more resolved.

" Two years after the child Bethany was born, Laura was diagnosed with post natal depression, but I suspect she was depressed before the child's birth. The couple seemed like a fantasy couple in public, but whenever I saw them during a surprise home visit, Stone did all the talking, and Laura winced each time he touched her."

Sue sat shocked, barely believing her eyes.

" I can't believe I didn't think of him before." Sue exclaimed, exasperated.

A hand waved near her face, and she looked up to see Jack smiling at her. " Think of who?" He noticed the open file spread out on the table and looked up again.

Sue smiled sheepishly," Oh, it's no one. Just a stupid idea of mine, speculation mostly." She tried to wave the possibility of this man as a suspect in Laura's abduction. Jack though, wouldn't have it.

" None of your ideas are stupid, Sue. So spill it." Jack sat down next to her and began eating the tomato gnocchi with fervor.

Sue smiled; the sheepish and all-knowing grin glimmered as she watched Jack demolish the potato dumplings. He looked up at her and swallowed a bite.

" What? Do I have something on my face?" Jack asked her innocently. She shook her head, and just stared. " Well then. Now that we've cleared that up, what about this "mystery man", who is he, and what does he have to do with the case?"

Sue tensed a little, and avoided the subject by eating the salad. " Sue, c'mon, what is it?"

Sue shook her head, and carefully swallowed her mouthful of salad. " Well, you know how we can't reach Agent Stone, because he is overseas? Well, after reading the small blog Dr. Larksin wrote about Laura's marriage to Stone, it would seem like he was physically and emotionally abusing her." She enthusiastically showed him the file, and the paragraph she read just minutes before.

" Do you think he somehow played a part in Laura and Bethany's disappearance?"

" Jack, I think he planned it!"

After finishing their lunch, Jack and Sue went back to the hotel to change and get ready for the charity ball. Jack chose to get ready in the bedroom, and Sue took over the bathroom to get ready. She let Jack take a shower first though, making him laugh at her "chivalry."

While Sue waited for Jack in the bathroom, she got her swirled satin wrap and emerald stain heels out of her luggage. She laid them out on the bed along with the bag with her dress. Sue decided to lay down a little bit. They hadn't even been in Ohio one night and they are already going out. Sue was exhausted, and she didn't want to fall asleep in her soup!

Sue was jerked awake after what seemed like thirty seconds by a familiar, strong hand. "The bathroom is all yours." Jack said softly.

Sue sat up and smiled. " Thanks, I'll be ready in about 45 minutes." She picked up her robe off the door and went to take a shower.

After she put on a little bit of foundation, eye shadow, mascara and lip-gloss, she walked out of the bathroom clad only in her terrycloth robe. She opened the top compartment of her luggage bag, and stuffed all her underwear in the top drawer of the dresser, except for one of her nicer pairs, along with a strapless bra.

Ten minutes later she was completely dressed, except for her shoes. She sat on the bed, fitting the straps on her heels. She walked over to the opening that served as a door, and called Jack's name.

A hand appeared at her arm, and she touched it softly. Soon, all of Jack appeared, in a black suit, with a silver tie. " You are stunning." He said breathlessly. She blushed and lowered her eyes.

" Thank you. You look pretty handsome yourself."

Jack took both her hands in his and kissed her cheek formally. " Are you ready to go? We have almost an hour."

Sue nodded. " Let's go now, it's better to be early than late."

The ball wasn't all that different from the auction the team had gone to last year, except the dresses were fancier here, and there was more dancing.

Jack and Sue were talking to his friend, Mark Darnell, when Jack signed the word for dancing to Sue, who smiled and nodded.

On the floor, jack brushed his lips against her right ear, and began singing to her, knowing that she could barely hear him with her hearing aid in and on.

_Do you believe in magic?  
In a young girls heart  
How the music can free her  
whenever it starts _

Jack twirled Sue around in a circle and brought her back to him, holding her close, and resumed the song.

_And it's magic  
if the music is groovy  
It makes you feel happy like an old time movie_

I'll tell ya about the magic  
It'll free your soul  
but it's like trying to tell a stranger 'bout rock n roll 

_  
_The music slowed a bit, and Jack kissed Sue, holding her close, and singing the chorus. Sue smiled and kissed him back.

_  
If you believe in magic, don't bother to choose  
If it's jug band music or just rhythm and blues  
Just go and listen  
It'll start with a smile  
It won't wipe off your face no matter how hard you try  
Your feet start tapping  
And you can't seem to find  
How you got there  
So just blow your mind_

Do you believe in magic?  
Come along with me  
We'll dance until morning, just you and me  
and maybe, if the music is right  
I'll meet ya tomorrow   
so late at night

We'll go a dancin' baby then you'll see   
all the magic's in the music and the music's in me, yeah

Do you believe in magic? Yeah.  
Believe in the magic in a young girl's soul  
believe in the magic of rock n roll  
Believe in the magic that can set you free  
Ohhhh, I'm talkin' bout magic 

Do you believe like I believe?  
Do you believe in magic?

_Do You believe like I believe?_

_Do you believe in Magic?_

" I believe in magic, Jack."


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 13!**

Sue was blissful at the moment. After the fast song, the DJ transitioned to a slower, more melodic beat. She could still feel the beat of the song pulsing through the soles of her heels, and could almost hear the chorus through her hearing aid.

" Can you feel it Sue? Can you feel the music?" Jack asked, turning her face towards his. She nodded slowly, smiling at him with a look of sheer bliss downing her precious features.

Celine Dion's "Falling into You" graced Jacks attentive ears, and he began to slowly sway with the beat, holding Sue close to him. He placed her right hand over his heart, and pulled her close, pressing his newly shaven cheek against her hair, breathing in the soft floral scent of her shampoo.

They swayed together, turning and spinning every so often, whenever they felt the need to move.

The song soon ended, and a huskier, male counterpart replaced Celine's melodic, romantic voice, and Jack slowed as Frank Sinatra started his famous " All the Way."

" Shall we go mingle a bit more?" Jack asked his dance partner, whose beautiful hazel eyes were transfixed on his pure blue ones.

" I suppose that is mostly what we came to do. Don't most of the men here know Special Agent Stone?" Leave it too Sue to bring up work in a romantic environment such as this. Jack laughed.

" I would major a bet that almost everyone here has at least had lunch with the man." He responded sullenly.

Sue smiled and tightened her intertwined fingers with his. " Do you supposed they know when Agent Stone will be back from his trip?"

Jack rolled his eyes and dodged the hand that was playfully aimed at his forehead. " I supposed a few of them might. You aren't going to give this up tonight are you?"

Sue shook her head and looked up at him innocently, " Why just stand around faking small talk when you can get some real information on something you need?"

Jack just shrugged and took her over to a group of men and women. After a few minutes of mild interrogation, they found that Special Agent Stone was due back from his overseas trip to Arabia in two short days.

Both Jack and Sue politely thanked the group, smiled, and backed away. They found a nearby table that had just been filled with fresh snacks and champagne.

"Jack, do you realize that in two short days, we could completely solve this case, and have Laura back safe and sound?" Sue could feel the anxiety and excitement bubbling in her center. She reached for her glass of champagne and took a generous sip.

" What makes you think that talking to Stone will solve the entire case, Sue?" Jack trusted her instinct, but everything about this case confused him. " All of his buddies think he is in Arabia, and unless he conned over 40 people into lying for him, we don't really have a case against him." Jack picked some green grapes off of a silver platter next to him, and popped them in, one by one.

Sue smirked at him. " It's not like we haven't heard of something like that happening before. We have had cases where they have lied to hundreds of people. Admit it, the only reason why you think he is innocent is because if he is guilty, it gives a bad name to the FBI." Sue instantly regretted the last part of her argument.

Jack bit back a rude retort, not wanting this night to be ruined by the already stressful case. He wiped his exhaustion off his face and sighed.

" Jack, I am sorry. I didn't mean for it to sound so…-"

" Right? Truthful? Sincere?"

"Well I was thinking more along the lines of harsh, rude or mean. But I appreciate your words more." She gave him a weak grin and took another sip of her champagne.

Suddenly, Jack jerked his head towards the entryway, which was a mere fifteen feet from their table. Sue followed his gaze until her eyes landed on a tall, scraggly man, dressed in a wrinkled and lopsided suit, and the dark consequence of not shaving rough on his features. The way he walked made him seem drunk. " Jack," She whispered softly. "Is he…drunk?" She placed a hand over her heart as if to protect herself.

" That man is not only drunk, he is a drunk Special Agent Stone." Jack tore his gaze from the man long enough to bare his shocked face at Sue.

Stone swayed against the usher who was trying to hold him up, and walked into the room, the smell of whiskey drifting all the way to Jack and Sue's table. He slobbered a bit, as if trying to speak. He began swaying side to side, spit and whiskey falling to the floor from his drunken lips. " Whoooze Jaack Huddzen? I wanna see Jaack Huddzen in fronna mee nowah!" Stone slurred his words together, making it difficult for Sue to read his lips.

She began to understand when Jack stood up, graceful and cautious, and walked slowly towards the drunkard. " That would be me. I'm Jack Hudson."

As soon as Jack confirmed himself, the drunken Stone lunged towards him. He had pretty good aim for a drunken man, but Jack's reflexes were much quicker. He jumped away, half expecting the jump, and put a hand up as if surrendering.

" Hey man, I don't want to start anything you can't finish." He motioned for the ushers to restrain Stone, since he was just a heap on the floor. Jack then pulled out his cell, and immediately called the Ohio State Police, requesting back up along with two FBI agents. He hung up and turned to Stone again. " I'll advise you to not move unless your told, this room is fully of FBI agents who are sober enough to put you in a choke hold."

" Awe, c'mon Agent Hudson. Cut Stone some slack, he is mourning his wife and kid. He didn't mean anything." A man behind Jack, Agent Carlyle, shouted loudly in Stone's defense. Jack turned to him and raised an eyebrow.

" I don't mean to cause mutiny between friends and co-workers, but we have reason to suspect Agent Stone as an accomplice to his wife and daughter's kidnapping. We were going to bring him into custody when he arrived back in the states, but I am sure when I check with Customs at the airport, they will have no record of and Agent Stone leaving the city, let alone the country."

There was a knock at the entry doors, and Jack stepped over Stone and the ushers holding him down to get to the door. When he opened it, he revealed the officers and agents he called in earlier.

" Stone is behind me, don't worry, you can't mistake him. I haven't read him his rights yet, or cuffed him. I figured you could do all the fun stuff." He moved out of the way to let the hoard of officers in, but they weren't ready to move quite yet.

" What exactly are we booking him on, sir?" A young officer at the front of the small group asked.

Jack stared at him, formulating his answer quickly. " Reckless endangerment, trespassing, and purgery." He motioned for the young officer to go through.

A muffled sound came from Stone, and all eyes turned down to him. " What was that, Stone, I couldn't understand you." Jack taunted. He was angry, but he wouldn't let Stone get to him.

" I dinna commit purjry. I waze whre I waze." Stone slurred as best as he could, considering he was currently doing a face plant.

" Just cuff him and get him to the nearest station. I want to be the first to talk to him." Jack ordered, knowing full well his authority on this case.

He didn't mean to, but he forgot all about the blonde with him earlier, until her comforting hands touched his elbow slightly. " Jack, we need to let the team get up to date. They think we are still barely reading Dr. Larksin's files."

Jack nodded, placing his hand at her waist, and steering her towards the entry-way doors, and his rental. " We'll call him after we get to interrogate that-"

" Alright, Jack. I get it."

**Chapter 14**

Sue watched through the two-sided glass as Jack dug into Stone's befuddled brain.

" How do you know Berisone ?" Jack barked at Stone, his anger evident in his features. He paced the room, waiting for an answer.

" Berisone is my kin. My uncle is his father. We grew up together, and went separate ways after high school." Stone cradled his head, the hangover pounding in his temples.

Jack stopped pacing, and faced Stone again. " You mean, you knew about Melina all this time, and you didn't tell your wife about her sister? What kind of a husband are you?"

Sue winced, she could see how angry and confused Jack was, and she wanted to help, she just didn't know how. She didn't want to interrupt the interrogation, in fear of angering Jack even more. But she did want to just sit there and do nothing. Then an idea sparked her.

She motioned to one of the uniformed officers guarding her door for protection, and he walked over quietly.

" Yes, ma'am." He asked politely.

" Please get me a laptop with Internet and my purse from the reception area, I need to make a phone call to Washington."

The officer nodded and left the room, a young female officer replacing his post. Sue smiled at her, but the young woman did not smile back.

Soon after, the male officer reappeared with her purse and a narrow black case. " Here you are ma'am, anything else?" The man stood there, waiting.

" No, that will be all officer… Colegrove. Thank you for your assistance."

Sue turned on the computer and logged on the internet. She quickly opened up the FBI site, and typed in a few nouns. When what she was looking for popped up on the screen, she smiled and pulled out her blackberry.

After she dialed Tara's cell, she started to read the page in front of her, waiting for Tara to pick up.

" Hello?" popped up onto her small screen, and Sue smiled before typing.

SUE:" Tara? It's Sue."

" Umm, this is Bobby, Sue."

Sue's eyes went wide, and she blushed, then resumed typing, her hands a bit shaky from all the excitement.

SUE:" Oh, I must have dialed the wrong number, I'm sorry, Bobby."

Sue waited before terminating the conversation. She read the words as they appeared on the darkened screen.

BOBBY:" This is Tara's number, I just had the convenience of picking it up."

Sue raised her eyebrow,

SUE: "The convenience, huh? Is Tara available, or is she currently, uh, inconvenienced?"

BOBBY:" Hold on, I'll get her."

TARA: "Hey Sue!"

SUE: " Tara, where are you?"

TARA: "Umm, nowhere in particular."

SUE: "Right, I didn't know Bobby's apartment was no where. Where's that street again?"

TARA: "Did Bobby tells you? Oh, Sue, please don't tell everyone, we wanted to break the news softly."

SUE: "Don't worry, I'll leave the fun stuff to you. Hey, I called cause I need you to send me the analyzed footage of Laura and Barrone. I want to see what it is that he showed her."

TARA: " Oh, I was going to call you tomorrow, the object was an open silver locket, with the initials BJW engraved on in, and a photo of Laura, her mother, father and Melina on one side, and Laura and Melina on another."

SUE: " Laura had a locket too, with her initials engraved in it, with a photo of a baby in it, but the infant had dark brown hair, Laura has reddish blonde hair. I wonder if the photos in the locket are Melina, and Laura thought they were photos of herself. But why would Barrone show the locket as a way of enticing her?"

TARA: "Leverage, maybe?"

SUE: " Oh, I almost forgot, Jack and I are at the county jail, interrogating Stone as we speak. I was on the internet trying to connect Stone with Berisone, Melina's uncle, and Barrone, the man who kidnapped Laura and Bethany. Guess what? Barrone and Berisone were caught smuggling Hungarian teens over the border to the US and then to Canada. The agent who arrested them was Stone, who later helped the defense by stating in his testimony that he didn't actually see Barrone and Berisone at the sight with the children. They left with a slap on the hand and a year probation."

TARA: " Wow, all that and it is still one big, not so happy family."

SUE: "Yeah, that's not all, Melina was on board on of the ships, exporting healthy American teens for black market adoptions."

TARA: " Small world."

Sue laughed and glanced through the window at Jack, who looked like he was about to wrap up.

SUE: " Tara, I have to go, Jack is almost ready to go. Talk to you tomorrow, okay?"

TARA: " Bye Sue."

After switching off her blackberry, Sue did the same to the computer, and smiled_. Bobby and Tara, her and Jack._ Who next, Lucy and Myles_, again_? Eh!

Sue laughed to herself, and stood up, placed the computer back in the case, and handed over to the male officer. " Thank you, again."

She felt a tap at her shoulder, and turned to see Jack. " Hey, I have some news." She motioned to her blackberry on the table. " I just talked to Tara, and Bobby, the object Barrone showed Laura was Brooke Weber's locket, which matched Laura and Melina's. Inside was a two photos, one of the family, including Melina, and one with Laura and Melina as babies."

Jack raised a brow, and sighed. " I have news too, Stone admitted to being an accomplice in Laura's kidnapping, and attempted murder."

Jack, thinking fast, grabbed Sue's shoulders as she began to fall, a cry of anguish escaping her lips.

One word followed, a tear falling in unison with her words. " Murdered?"


End file.
